


Let Me Take It Out on You

by Carmilla Tops (zistysfosgerald)



Series: Oneshots for the Soul [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Choking, Dom Carmilla, F/F, First Time, Laura's wrists are bound, Light BDSM, Strap-Ons, Sub Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Carmilla%20Tops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Prompt: Dom: Carmilla. Sub; Laura Kink: Bondage (around wrists) and choking. Carm has a bad day one day and takes Laura's virginity whilst using bondage and choking. Then during after cuddles, Laura admits it was her first time. How Carmilla reacts I'll leave that for you to decide<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take It Out on You

Carmilla walked into her dorm room angrier than ever before. She had just got into a fight with Danny about Laura, and she wasn't about to have it anymore. She understood that Danny was just overprotective with her crush, but Laura was her's and so that made her angry. She wanted to get even with Danny, but she didn't know how to. Noticing that Laura was still on the computer, that's when an idea had finally hit her full on.

Laura turned around to see Carmilla standing over her from behind. At first, it scared Laura because she didn't know Carmilla was standing over her. She had a smug look on her face, and that worried Laura.

"What's wrong with you?" Laura asked, and Carmilla got closer to Laura.

"Nothing, but guess what?" Carmilla said, and Laura tilted her head in curiosity.

"Wha--?" Laura was saying, but Carmilla cut her off by kissing her roughly.

This surprised Laura, but she started kissing Carmilla back. Grabbing onto her hair, Carmilla pulled the smaller girl over to her bed. She needed to blow off her anger on someone, and Carmilla thought this was the best decision for her.

"Safeword is: SpongeBob. Got it?" Carmilla asked, and Laura nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." Laura said, earning a seductive smile from Carmilla.

Carmilla stood up, and went into her drawer to grab rope. Laura's eyes widened, and Carmilla was too busy tying her hands up to notice. She wanted to do this, but she had a secret, and that secret was that she had never had sex before, let alone anything like this. Laura could tell that Carmilla was angry, so she didn't want to ruin her way of blowing off steam. She'd feel guilty, so she just decided to let her have her virginity. She did love Carmilla very much, and Carmilla loved her.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're going to forget your name, baby-girl." Carmilla stated, and Laura moaned from her dirty words.

Once Laura's wrists were completely tied up, Carmilla began to remove her pajama bottoms. Carmilla smirked at the sight of Laura's wet panties, and she couldn't wait to have a taste. "I can smell how wet you are, Laura." Carmilla stated, earning a moan from Laura.

Ripping at her tank top, Carmilla realized that Laura wasn't wearing a bra. This made Carmilla smile as she leaned down to suck on her left nipple. As she sucked on it, she played with the other in between her fingers. To Laura, this felt overwhelming, but amazing. She wanted more, but didn't want to make Carmilla even more angrier than ever. So she stayed as quiet as possible, and Carmilla was glad.

Getting on the bed, Carmilla hovered over Laura before playing with Laura's nipples again. "Your nipples are so hard for me, little slut." Carmilla moaned as she wrapped her hand around Laura's neck. Squeezing hard, but not hard enough to kill or injure her, Carmilla watched as Laura struggled to breath. Ten seconds later, she let go before Laura could pass out. Carmilla smiled as she watched Laura gasp for air.

Laura wasn't expecting that, but it turned her on even more. She liked kinky things, but she obviously hadn't acted upon them until now. Carmilla wrapped her hand around Laura's neck again, but this time she rubbed her through her panties. Laura was on the verge of passing out, when she felt a sharp pain on her right cheek. This brought her back to reality, and soon enough, Carmilla started choking her again.

As she choked Laura, Carmilla began to rub Laura's pussy. She still had her panties on, but Carmilla was planning on taking them off soon enough.

"F-fuck," Laura gasped ads she struggled for air.

With that, Carmilla moved down to her panties. Looking straight at her tied up girlfriend, she was quick to pull them down her long legs. Exposing the little pubic hair Laura had, along with the wetness of her pussy. Carmilla couldn't wait to get a taste of her, so she laid down on her stomach so it would be easier to taste.

Licking slow but hard strokes with her tongue, Laura couldn't stop herself from moaning. Thankfully, Carmilla didn't mind that she was moaning. She actually liked Laura's moans, and Laura knew it.

"You taste so good, slut. You're so wet for me." Carmilla stated, and Laura moaned in acknowledgement.

"Oh god -- Carm, I need it." Carmilla knew exactly what she meant by that statement.

"Good," Carmilla said as she slipped her tongue in and out of Laura's slick, wet heat.

"Fuck, shit, fuck --" Laura moaned as she thrusted her hips up to meet Carmilla's tongue.

Carmilla held her hips down as she tongue fucked her as hard and fast as she could. To Laura, the whole sensation was overwhelming, but craved it. She craved it more than anything she had ever wanted. Carmilla's tongue felt amazing on her pussy, and she wanted more of it.

"Oh, Carm... I think I'm going to come." Laura moaned, and Carmilla stopped completely. Only because she wanted to finger Laura while she was going down on her.

"Carm--" Laura cut herself off as she came undone on Carmilla's fingers.

Pulling her fingers out, she cleaned them off with her own mouth. As she cleaned her fingers off, Carmilla looked straight into Laura's eyes

"Wan-want to lick yo--" Laura moaned as Carmilla began to rub Laura's clit roughly.

"Oh? Is that so?" Carmilla asked in a teasing way before slipping a finger into Laura's pussy.

"Y-yes, please Carmilla." Laura begged, and Carmilla didn't stop fingering her.

"Fine, only because I'm starting to drip." Carmilla rolled her eyes as she pulled her fingers out of Laura's tight pussy.

Getting on top of Laura's face, Carmilla could feel her tongue start to slip in and out of her pussy. It felt amazing, and she was already on edge from it. Laura had to have done this before -- because she was a pro at it. "Keep going, Laura..." Carmilla moaned, and Laura sped her tongue up. Dripping all over Laura's face, Carmilla could feel herself growing closer to the edge.

"Fuck, I'm going to come." Carmilla moaned, and Laura sped up. She wanted to touch Carmilla, but she knew Carmilla wouldn't allow her to.

Coming all over Laura's face, Carmilla got off of her. Walking back to the same drawer, she pulled out a red strapon. She wanted to fuck her anger away, and Laura was going to enjoy it.

"Wha--?" Laura was in the middle of asking, when Carmilla started to choke her again.

Choking her again, just hard enough to make her pass out, but she let go before that could happen. Smacking her back to reality, Carmilla got in between her legs. Spitting on the strapon, Carmilla rubbed the spit up and down the shaft and the head. Lubing it up so the pain wouldn't be too bad when she went in.

"Are you ready for my cock, slut?" Carmilla asked, and Laura nodded. But that wasn't good enough for Carmilla, she wanted an actual answer.

"Yes, yes, just fuck me already." Laura demanded, and Carmilla wasn't about to disobey her demands.

Slipping into Laura's tight pussy, Carmilla let out a moan of her own. The strapon pushed against her clit the very moment she had lined herself up qith Laura's entrance. "You're so fucking tight, Laura." Carmilla commented, and Laura moaned in agreement.

"Tell me when I can move, baby." Carmilla said, and Laura nodded as she began to adjust to the strapon.

"Y-you can move now, Carm..." Laura moaned, and Carmilla started to slowly move in an out of Laura.

"You're not on your period... are you?" Carmilla asked with wide eyes, and Laura gulped in nervousness.

"N-no, it's just thick... that's all..." Laura lied, abd Carmilla moaned as she sped her movements up.

Carmilla figured that she was lying about it being thick, and she knew Laura wasn't on her period. So that's when it hit her: Laura was a virgin! She didn't want to say anything, she wanted Laura to say something. A part of her knew Laura was going to tell her after they both were done and cuddling.

"Fuck... faster please," Laura said impatiently, and Carmilla rolled her eyes as she sped up.

In and out of Laura's tight pussy, Carmilla could feel her walls tightening up around the strapon. "You gonna come, baby?" Carmilla asked in a low voice. She was close to coming, and so Carmilla reached down to rub her clit in harsh strokes with the pad of her thumb.

"Fuck, Carmilla!" Laura moaned as she came all over the strapon.

Pulling out, Carmilla slipped out of the strapon and quickly untied Laura's wrists.

"Come cuddle with me, Carm." Laura said in a tired voice, and Carmilla happily listened to her girlfriend.

"Laura, are you hiding anything from me?" Carmilla asked as she snaked her arm around Laura's waist.

"No -- yes, okay... I am -- I was a virgin."

"Laura... I would've made love to you if I knew that. You really should have told me." Carmilla said in a disproving tone of voice.

"You were just so angry, I didn't want you to be angrier than before. I'm sorry, Carm..." Laura frowned, and Carmilla sighed before kissing Laura on her lips.

"You should have told me, but n I w it's too late and I feel like shit." Carmilla admitted, and Laura frowned again.

"Please forgive me, Carm... I'll never hide anything like that ever again. But please forgive me." Laura begged, and Carmilla smiled.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

With that, they cuddle naked until Laura ended up falling asleep. Smirking, Carmilla kissed Laura on the forehead before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
